


High Kicks and Splits Are Just Another Part of TikTok Dances

by iPlaySports



Series: Klaine on TikTok [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Brittana teaches Kurt to dance, F/F, Gen, M/M, Scalicously-dressed Kurt, TikTok, WAPDance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPlaySports/pseuds/iPlaySports
Summary: In order to get back at Blaine for his Dirty Talk TikTok, Kurt enlists the help of Brittana to help him learn a TikTok dance. More specifically, WAP.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Past Implied Kurt/Noah, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Klaine on TikTok [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972549
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	High Kicks and Splits Are Just Another Part of TikTok Dances

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever to write because I kept getting distracted and I was really tired so.... yeah.
> 
> The sweatshirt I reference I saw in a picture once during NY Pride but I can't find it so, I hope the description does it justice. I just really loved it and if you know what I'm talking about LET ME KNOW thanks.

This time Kurt blames it entirely on Brittany and Santana. If the girls hadn’t posted that video, it wouldn’t have been on his feed. If it wasn’t on his feed then, he wouldn’t have gotten this idea to get revenge using that dance. If he didn’t get that idea, he wouldn’t have convinced Britt to help him learn it. If he had never learned that damn dance, he wouldn’t have the most viewed video on his page be him shaking ass to a  _ Cardi B and Megan thee Stallion song _ .

To make a short story longer- so it makes sense- Kurt was scrolling through (surprise, surprise) TikTok one day on the elevator ride up to his apartment trying to find ideas for revenge on Blaine. As he is stepping off the elevator he comes across Brittana doing (and pulling off, he might add) the newest dance trend. Now, he’s seen other’s attempt it and he wasn’t impressed. It has mostly been older teens and twentysomethings with only the slightest bit of coordination. However, seeing the girls he’s known since they were teens and twentysomethings, the dance can turn out to be  _ sexy _ .

_ Or dirty,  _ Kurt’s brain supplies. Kurt quickly rejects the idea at first. As if he,  _ Kurt Hummel,  _ could pull off that dance. Sure, he is flexible (He  _ was _ a Cheerio and keeps up with his daily yoga routine), and coordinated enough (Britt even said as much while they were reminiscing about the whole  _ Single Ladies  _ debacle) to pull off the dance. Okay, fine, the idea is plausible. Kinda. 

But, Kurt also has to consider the fact that he’s never been the best at learning choreography, so simply watching the video over and over won’t work. That leaves one option: Convince Brittany to help him learn to ‘WAP.’  _ God, why do I do these things? _

* * *

Begging off with the excuse of helping Britt with some new choreography for her class, Kurt slips off, and 27 minutes later is outside Brittana’s apartment building. Psyching himself up, he presses the buzzer, so they can let him in. After identifying himself, he comes into the apartment and is quickly enveloped in one of the blonde’s ‘Bi-corn Hugs’ (patent-pending). 

“Kurtie!” Britt takes his hand to lead him into the apartment, stopping by the kitchen for a bottle of water. It is then when Kurt notices the sheen of sweat on the girl’s skin and the slightly breathless tone in her voice.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Was I interrupting you? Are you working on something?” Kurt is starting to regret coming over unannounced. He should’ve at least called.

“What?” The blonde tilts her head as she processes the words spoken to her, “No, of course not. I was just recording what we did in class today, so I have a copy and don’t have to start over every week.”

“That’s a great idea,” Kurt is willing to bet it was one of Santana’s suggestions and it’s confirmed as much when Britt says that her wife is always full of good ideas.

“I noticed you liked ‘Tana and I’s video from the other day,” Britt turns toward her in-house studio, motioning Kurt to follow, “It was really fun to do, and later we had some awesomely hot lady sex. Tana had this wonderful idea where-”

“ACTUALLY,” Kurt cuts her off. He loves his girls- he really does- but, there are some things that he really doesn’t want to hear. Prime example; ‘Lady sex.’ He clears his throat and continues in a calmer tone of voice. “Actually, I came here to talk to you about that. I was wondering if you could teach it to me.”

“Teach what to you?” Santana breezes into the room, kissing her wife on the cheek before turning back to their visitor. “If it’s the latest choreo for her advanced hip-hop class, quit while you’re ahead because even her best students are struggling with it.”

“No, Tana. He wants to learn the dance we posted earlier this week. You remember? The same day we tried that new thing where-”

“WAP,” Kurt cuts her off (again: he doesn’t want to hear about what goes down in their bedroom), “I wanted Brittany to teach me the WAP dance.”

“Why?” Santana suddenly looks way too interested for Kurt’s tastes.

“Revenge,” Kurt answers simply and internally fistbumps when the fire sets light in Santana’s eyes as she moves toward the iPod dock and queues up the song. 

“Well, why didn’t you lead with that?” Santana asks, as the opening bars of the latest hit single plays through the speakers. “Cmon, babe, we’ve got a dance to teach…”

* * *

About 30 minutes, three bottles of water, and 5 million run-throughs later (Brittany could be just as ruthless as Coach Sue when it came to teaching dance routines), Santana deemed Kurt a WAP expert. “So, how is this gonna be revenge?”

“Oh, um…” Kurt adjusts his clothes and gathers his things, “I’m just gonna perform it in front of him and film his reaction, I think.”

“Okay… What are you gonna wear?” Santana hops on to the counter.

“I didn’t know there was a dress code,” Kurt looks back at the brunette, “Wait, you’re serious?”

“Of course, she’s serious,” Brittany says as she walks into the kitchen area, “If you want to dance to a song about sex, you have to  _ look _ like sex.”

“Well then, what do you propose I wear?” Kurt says, partly to humor them and partially curious.

“Oh, I know!” Brittany rushes from the room to, presumably, gather something for Kurt to wear.

When she reenters the room both Satana and Kurt gape at what she is currently holding. In her right hand, she holds a pair of black Nike running shorts, that on Kurt would leave nothing to the imagination.  _ Must be Santana’s,  _ Kurt muses, because they are at least a size too small. In her left, she holds the altered black sweatshirt that she wore to Pride earlier this year. It reads ‘the world has more problems than boys who kiss boys and girls who kiss girls’ in a classic font and rainbow colors. Kurt uses the word altered because when the girls first bought it, it still had sleeves… and the bottom half… and didn’t have the mlm and wlw flags hand-painted down the sides. On Brittany, the sweatshirt covered until just above her belly button. On Kurt, he will be lucky if it even reaches that far, accounting for his broader shoulders and slightly longer torso.

_ She’s trying to dress me like a pornstar?  _ Kurt is still staring incredulously, thankfully Santana recovers.

“Are you trying to dress him like a pornstar?”  _ Okay, maybe not so thankfully.  _ “Because that outfit will leave  _ nothing  _ to the imagination, Britt-Britt.”

“Yeah, that’s the point,” Brittany turns to Kurt, “If you want to get a good reaction from Blaine, you cant just dance the part you have to look the part.”

“I mean… I guess,” Kurt takes the clothes from Brittany and stores them away in his bag, “Well, you guys will see how it goes when I post the video. Wish me luck!”

The girls express their well wishes and goodbyes as Kurt leaves the apartment.  _ Am I actually gonna do this? _

* * *

_ Well, I guess I’m doing this.  _ The next day, Kurt finds himself waiting for Blaine to get home from lunch with a coworker, already dressed in his… attire, trying to psych himself up so he can do this.

_ You got this, Kurt, payback is in your DNA. Just wait till Blaine gets home, sit him on the barstool, and perform that dance you mastered yesterday. Easy, peasy, lemon-squeezy. _

Not even ten minutes later, Kurt hears Blaine open the door and announce his arrival. Kurt steps out into the main hallway as Blaine looks up from taking off his shoes. He doesn’t miss how his husband’s eye’s darkened as he takes in Kurt’s current choice of clothing.

“Hi,” Kurt walks toward Blaine, kissing him lightly, ushering him to the breakfast bar, and helping him find a seat, “I have something I want to show you.”

Blaine just nods dumbly, seemingly unable to form words, as Kurt sets up his phone on the opposite counter.

That gets Blaine’s attention. “Wait, you’re recording?”

“Um. Yeah, it is a TikTok dance after all.” Kurt sets the timer, making sure Blaine is in frame before pressing record and stepping back.

_ 5, 6, 7, 8, Now from the top… _

* * *

@ **KurtEAHummel:** I think I broke my boyfriend… please advise.  **@BD_AnderHummel** Also thanks for the dance lessons and fashion advice  **@BrittDances @SatanLopez**

**Comments:**

**StarchildEG:** _okay… now i believe you were a cheerleader #KurtStillGotIt_

**HummelSupremeFan991:** _ *faints* it got way too hot in here _

**iamcardib:** _ the dancing here was A+ but the boytoy in the back made it a lot funnier!! _

**TheRealMercedesJ:** _ hey  _ **_@BD_Anderson_ ** _ remember when you thought this man WASNT sexy?? _

**SatanLopez:** _ glad we could help keep the bedroom action running on all cylinders ;) ;) _

**BroadwayBBY:** _ i did not expect to see broadway star kurt hummel twerking and doing full splits in daisy dukes on my feed today but here we are…. _

**ThePuckerMan:** _ i really like the… shorts on you, hummel. can i request a repeat solo performance? the hobbit doesn’t have to know. ;) _

* * *

_ Right after posting...  _

“I… You… Fuck, Kurt.” Blaine gives up on trying to form a coherent sentence in favor of pulling his husband in and kissing him hungrily. Of all things he expected to come home to today, his husband dressed oh, so, deliciously, doing arguably one of the dirtiest dances on the internet right now, and absolutely killing it was not his first option. He had intended to come home, relax, and finish up the Good Place on Netflix but, hey, plans change.

“So, I’m assuming you liked it,” Kurt mumbles against his lips already walking back to the bedroom, forcing Blaine to chase after him.

“Liked it? You and shorts and hoodie and ass and splits and…” Blaine is really struggling to think of anything besides  _ Kurt, bed,  _ and _ now _ .

“Glad we’re on the same page,” Kurt pushes Blaine back on to the bed and immediately climbs on top of him.

_ Yeah, The Good Place can wait... _

* * *

_ A Few Hours Later… _

“No way!” Kurt hands his phone over to his husband currently laying on the bed. Kurt volunteered to go get some bottles of water from the kitchen and picked up his phone going through the flurry of notifications that always come up following him posting. The flurry is larger than usual and he soon realizes that it’s only been 2 hours and it’s already his most viewed video with over 2 million people that have watched it. And for a reason, too.

“What?” Blaine takes to offered phone and immediately zeroes in on the third comment, “Holy crap. Cardi B commented on your video?”

“Yep, and reposted it,” Kurt sets the water on the side table and climbs back in the bed, “Although, she seems more interested in my ‘boytoy’.”

“Haha,” Blaine laughs, humorlessly, “I’m just glad to see that my husband is getting the celebrity recognition he deserves,” Blaine says as he continues scrolling through the comments.

“Babe, you do realize we are celebrities, right?” Kurt rolls his eyes, “So are like 80% of our friends?”

Blaine mutters a noncommittal, distracted by the comment section underneath the post until one, in particular, catches his eye.

“Ha!” Blaine turns his screen toward Kurt after reading Puck’s comment, “Who would’ve thought that you would be the one to turn  _ Noah Puckerman  _ gay?”

Kurt hesitated slightly, but that was all Blaine needed. “No! Really? Spill.”

“Jeez, you are just as bad as ‘Cedes,” Kurt rolls his eyes fondly, “We just kissed. Well, made out. But, it was only once! Okay, maybe a few times.” At Blaine’s flabbergasted look, he hastily adds “It was a long time ago, before I even met you, during my brief stint as a football player.”

“No, it’s fine,” Blaine shakes his head, “just unexpected. I’m not worried or anything.”

“Well, I hope not. Considering, the four rounds we just had within the 2 hours of me posting that video.”

“Not two full hours yet, we have,” Blaine glances toward the alarm clock on the bedside table, “13 minutes. You think we can make it five rounds?”

“Only if you can promise six before hour three,” Kurt says already rolling back on top of Blaine.

“You have yourself a deal, Mr. Anderson-Hummel.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment? kudos? validation? YES PLEASE honestly i've been feeling kinda down lately so just send some good vibes tbh. :)


End file.
